Bangunlah, Sakura!
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#HappySSFD2019] Sakura terlelap bagaikan putri tidur, mengabaikan Sasuke yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya dan merindukannya. Sasuke sangat merindukan Sakura, ia hanya ingin Sakura terbangun dari lelapnya/"Kumohon Sakura, bangunlah."/RnR/ Dilengkapi dengan Haiku (Puisi Jepang).


**Bangunlah, Sakura!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate: T.**

**Warning: Haiku (puisi Jepang).**

**Sumarry: [#HappySSFD2019] Sakura terlelap bagaikan putri tidur, mengabaikan Sasuke yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya dan merindukannya. Sasuke sangat merindukan Sakura, ia hanya ingin Sakura terbangun dari lelapnya/"Kumohon Sakura, bangunlah."/RnR/ Dilengkapi dengan Haiku (Puisi Jepang).**

* * *

_Cinta untukmu_

_Tak akan pernah hilang_

_Dalam sekejap_

_Meskipun lama_

_Matamu tlah terpejam_

_Aku 'kan tunggu_

Di sebuah ruangan rawat Rumah Sakit, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven _tengah berdiri menatap seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan tatapan nanar. Pemuda itu sangatlah bersedih karena sudah genap dua bulan kekasihnya belum juga terbangun semenjak tragedi kecelakaan itu—terus terlelap dan mengacuhkan ia yang selalu setia mendampingi dirinya. Nama pria itu adalah Sasuke dan gadis berambut merah jambu itu bernama Sakura, kekasihnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, duduk di sampingnya, dan mengenggam tangannya yang pucat nan dingin dengan penuh kelembutan. Mata _onyx_ miliknya seketika berair, menandakan sebuah kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Pemuda itu bersedih karena gadis itu tak kunjung terbangun, melainkan terus terlelap tanpa mempedulikan ia yang selalu setia mendampingi lelapnya.

"Sakura, bangunlah... aku begitu merindukanmu," ujarnya lirih.

_Kau tetap lelap_

_Hadirku bagai angin_

_Kasih, bangunlah_

_Aku rindu kau_

_Aku sesak karena kau_

_Bangunlah, sayang_

Hari kedua di bulan yang sama, Sasuke kembali datang membesuk Sakura. Ia tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah sang kekasih yang masih terlelap. Dielusnya lembut pipi gadis itu, memberikan sebuah ketenangan penuh cinta agar Sakura mampu menyadari keberadaannya. Meskipun, sang gadis musim semi menyadarinya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

Sasuke menarik kursi yang berada di sampingnya, ia mengenggam lembut tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya lembut. Mata hitam legamnya menatap lembut Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Apakah sang kekasih tengah bermimpi indah hingga senyum cantiknya saat ini terpatri di dalam lelapnya?

"Apakah kau bermimpi indah, sayang?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengelus bibir Sakura yang tengah mengulas senyum.

Setetes air mata pun keluar dan membasahi pipi Sasuke.

"Bangunlah, kumohon."

_Senyummu indah_

_Dalam lelap kau tersenyum_

_Oh, aku rindu_

_Bangunlah, sayang_

_Aku rindu senyummu_

_Senyum sucimu_

Hari ini kalender telah menunjukkan tanggal 14 Februari 2019, yang berarti hari itu merupakan peringatan hari kasih sayang. Di Hari Kasih Sayang ini, Sasuke datang ke tempat Sakura sambil membawa sebuket bunga dan sebatang cokelat. Diletakannya bunga dan cokelat itu di samping tempat tidur Sakura meskipun Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura tak akan pernah bisa merasakan manisnya cokelat dan harumnya bunga itu.

Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di samping kekasihnya. Tangan pucatnya ia gunakan untuk mengenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam kecupan. Ditatapnya dengan lirih wajah cantik Sakura yang tengah terlelap. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Sakura sembari mengecup kening lebar gadisnya, seolah dengan seperti itu Sakura akan segera terbangun.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang. Kau tahu 'kan kalau ini Hari Valentine? Aku sudah membelikanmu bunga dan cokelat. Bangunlah, aku rindu kita merayakan Valentine bersama."

_Valentine indah_

_Kini, terasa hambar_

_Tanpa dirimu_

_Cinta, bangunlah_

_Agar Valentine ini_

_Indah terasa_

Sudah enam bulan Sakura masih terlelap, mengacuhkan seorang pemuda yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menangis saat melihat Sakura yang masih saja memejamkan kedua matanya begitu lama. Ia rindu kedua mata kekasihnya, ia rindu saat-saat bersama kekasihnya, dan ia ingin kekasihnya bangun.

"Arrggghhh!" Sasuke berteriak sambil membanting vas bunga yang berada di atas meja rawat Sakura.

Pria itu marah dan menangis saat melihat Sakura yang masih terbujur kaku dan tak berdaya. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh ringkih Sakura dan menangis di sana. Dielusnya lah pipi Sakura dengan lembut, hingga setetes air mata Sasuke jatuh ke atas pipi Sakura.

"Bangunlah, kumohon... aku merindukanmu, aku ingin kau berada di sisiku—tolong, bangunlah."

Hingga tanpa Sasuke sadari, setetes air mata keluar dari mata Sakura yang terpejam. Menyadari pipi Sakura yang basah, membuat Sasuke bangkit. Perasaan bahagia pun muncul di relung hati Sasuke saat mengetahui kedua mata Sakura telah mengerjap, memberikan harapan besar untuk Sasuke.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura berbisik. Kini, kedua mata gadis itu sudah terbuka dengan sempurna.

Sasuke yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya pun tersenyum. Pemuda itu langsung berangsur memeluk Sakura dengan erat nan penuh rasa kerinduan. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membalas pelukan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Kini, sinar matahari musim semi seolah menjadi saksi akan kembalinya Sakura dalam pelukan rindu Sasuke.

_Kini kau sadar_

_Bahagia kurasa_

_Rindu terbayar_

_Terima kasih kau_

_Pelindung putri tidur_

_Mari merindu_

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

**A/N: Hallo, semua... Ini adalah fanfiksi aku spesial untuk perayaan SasuSaku Fanday 2019. Duhhh... Ini udah telat berapa hari ya? Padahal, SSFD dimulai udah beberapa minggu yang lalu :"). Maklum, sih habisnya baru bisa dapat idenya sekarang hehe. Btw, fanfiksi ini merupakan fanfiksi yang dicampur dengan Haiku (puisi Jepang).**

**FYI aja, ****Haiku** **(****俳句****) adalah sejenis puisi Jepang, revisi akhir abad ke-19 oleh Masaoka Shiki dari jenis puisi **_**hokku**_** (****発句****) yang lebih tua. Hokku tradisional terdiri dari 5, 7, dan 5 **_**morae**_** (suku kata). Dan aku udah lama banget gak nulis Haiku jadi, minta maaf kalau mungkin penulisan Haiku aku agak sedikit kaku terutama dari segi diksi.**

**Terakhir dan sekali lagi...**

**HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY 2019 3.**

**Maaf, kalau baru sekarang ucapinnya dan maaf, kalau ini telat banget hehe :').**


End file.
